To Kill Is To Be Killed
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: <html><head></head>When a member of Glee starts a school shooting, everyone invovled will never be the same. Lives will be lost, and people will be changed. Reviews are appreciated.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Kill Is To Be Killed  
>Pairing(s): SamRachel, Mike/Quinn, O.C/Santana And More  
>Genre: Crime &amp; HurtComfort  
>Rated: K+<br>Word Count: 1,894**

**CHAPTER 1**

Finn watched as Sam and Rachel laughed together by her locker. What the hell was wrong with Evans? He told him she was off limits; she was his, no one else's. And then it happened, Sam kissed Rachel on the lips. That's what pushed off the edge; there was no turning back now. He'd teach the idiot a lesson.

He took out his phone and dialled Murray Johnson's number, before placing it to his ear.

"Murray speaking," Murray greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"It's a go." Finn said monotone.

"Then let the games begin." This time, his cheerful voice was not fake.

With that, Finn hung up, and slipped it into his jean pocket. He moved towards his locker and took out a case hidden behind his chemistry books. He looked around to make sure no one was looking his way, and then looked back at it, popping it open. He quickly stuffed the ammo in his football jacket pocket and took out the two guns.

He turned and shot the ceiling twice to get everyone's attention. "Nobody move!" He yelled. "Or you're all dead."

No one moved, except for a few who made a dash into classrooms.

He smiled as he shot a random dude in the leg. He screamed out in pain, clutched the wound and slid down his locker. A girl next to him looked shocked before trying to help him.

"Now listen up!" He started. "That was only a warning! So if anyone tries to run, or reach for a phone... you won't as lucky as that gun." He said pointing the gun at the dude, who was now rocking back and forth with a pained expression on his face.

The hallway wasn't very long, and if they did try to make a dash for it, his friend who was blending in... Would kill them.

Finn put one gun in his belt he'd bought a few days ago just for this moment. He looked straight at Sam and Rachel. Sam was half in front of Rachel, and he could clearly see they were holding hands, which only angered him more. He honestly didn't understand the idea of _them _together. Why Sam? Why Rachel? Why'd they pick each other? Why was the girl he loved the most with the guy he hated the most. Well he'd change that; he'd make _her _want _him_.

"Everyone take your phones out! And bags off! Then chuck them in the middle of the hall!" He ordered. Everyone obliged... except for one guy who didn't chuck out a phone. "You!" He yelled, pointing to a guy he recognised from Spanish. He walked towards him, not before nodding to Azimo though, who pulled out a gun, holding it in front of him.

Everyone looked terrified, especially the guy he was now in front of. He was actually only a bit shorter than himself, and had an emo-ish look to him. "Don't you have a phone?" He asked tapping the gun against his knee.

"N-n-no, I-I l-left it I-in m-my l-l-lock-locker." He stuttered.

Finn looked at him glaring, well fake glaring. He then placed the gun to the kid's head and the guy started shaking then closed his eyes praying. "Okay." He laughed. The guy looked shocked but all Finn did was turn and walk slowly towards the bastard who was taking _his _love away from him. Finn thought about turning around and shooting the guys brains out, but decided against it. He was only gonna kill the people he'd come to do. Sam, Puck, Santana and Quinn. He also wanted to kill Karofsky, but he was Azimo's friend and Azimo said he'd murder him if he even pointed the gun at David.

"Hey Rach." He smiled, doing random tricks with his gun. "May I say you look rather dashing today?" Rachel always liked it when he tried to speak proper. He looked her up and down, only for Sam to block his view.

"Sam." He said angrily. If Sam was scared, he honestly wasn't showing it. But he could see through the facade, inside the guy was probably trembling, scared shitless. If he pointed the gun at him, he'd use Rachel as protection.

But when he pointed the gun at his head, flinching was the only thing he did before standing his ground. He'd have to admit it; the guy had balls.

"Finn, please, don't do this." He heard a voice say. It was Rachel. When he looked at her, he could see how scared she was. Even though he hated seeing her this vulnerable, he had to do this. He had to kill Sam Evans.

* * *

><p>Quinn had her hand in Mike's as they made their way outside. She glanced up at her boyfriend and smiled. Though they'd only been dating for 5 months, 2 weeks and 3 days (yes, she <em>was <em>counting), she thought she was in love with him. Yes, it was naive for a 17 year old to say that she knew she loved him. They may not work out after high school, but she'd always love him (unless he turned into a Finn, then maybe she'd stop loving him).

They could talk for hours, well she could, and he'd listen. She'd always been amazed at how good of a listener he was. He didn't actually fall asleep like Sam had one time. He'd always take her on the best dates, and he didn't pressure her into sex. That was strange for a teenage guy, because they were usually bored without it. And finally he actually cared for her. Without any doubt in her words, she could say he was the best thing that'd ever happened to her. Sappy, yes, but very true.

Suddenly she heard four loud bangs go off around the same time. Were they... gun shots? Then what she guessed was the entire school, burst into screams, then silence. Deathly silence. And then another few shots.

Mike grabbed onto her hand tighter and ran for the exit. She then saw someone shut it. She spotted a gun in one of his hands. Mike turned her around, pulling her into the first classroom they saw, where another student hid in the back. Quinn glanced at the guy as they ran towards the teacher's desk. He was probably only a freshman. He was on the cheerio's, Duncan Handler, she remembered him from when she was on the team. She noticed a girl; he was trying to hide her behind a shelf.

Mike pulled her behind the teacher's desk and they sat in the corner, where hopefully no one could see them. Mike held her close. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her head into his chest. She could barely process what was happening, less than a minute ago she was walking to lunch, and now she was hiding from possible killers.

All she could think about was where Rachel was. Yes Rachel, as in Rachel Berry. They'd become close over the past few months, and she even considered them friends. Sam was probably with her anyway, he'd protect her from the psychos doing this. Those two had become extremely close since her and Sam's break-up. She was happy for them, item or not. She could tell they cared a lot for each other.

Quinn mentally slapped herself; she was thinking about relationships at a time like this? _Look to Quinn Fabray when you wanna forget you could die any second_, she thought to herself.

She felt Mike kiss the top of her head, as he wrapped his arms further around her. He always made her feel safe, even in circumstances like this.

* * *

><p>Santana was in the janitor's closet making out with a random freshman. She usually didn't go for freshmen, they were annoying, but she was horny and he was cute. Then she heard loud bangs go off.<p>

"What the fuck?" Santana swore, getting off of the guy. She stood and peaked out the door, then quickly shut it. There she saw two guys with guns; one had just shot a teacher in the arm. They were not far from where Santana was now.

"What's goi...?" Santana practically dove on the floor and covered his mouth.

"Shut up. There's dude with guns." She whispered in his ear.

He didn't move.

"If anyone moves, I'll kill you all." She heard someone yell from outside the door.

The voice sounded familiar, too familiar. She recognised it as the guy who would never shut the hell up in English. But she didn't know his name. She pushed her thoughts aside, and continued listening, as she slowly removed her hand from freshmen's face.

"Rob... take Puckerman to the jock!" She heard him continue.

Wait... Puck? Why'd they want Puck? God... Were they gonna kill him?

Santana sat down shakily next to freshmen. What the hell was going on... and where was Britney? Oh shit, Brittany! Was Britt okay? She had to find her, but, if she left, she was most likely dead. How could she find Britt if she was dead?

She felt an arm wrap around her, on the ground, blood on the floor. Someone else was trying to help them. It looked like they'd been shot in the stomach.

"You shouldn't have moved bitch!" Someone yelled. But it didn't seem directed at the person on the floor, but someone... damn she could barely see pull her close. She looked at him confused, but eased into him. If she wasn't so scared she'd have pushed him away, and swear if he ever touched her again she'd rip him a piece. She rested her head on his shoulder, tearing up. Santana Lopez never cried, but she couldn't help it. All she could think about with Brittany, and what the hell they wanted with Puck.

Another shot was fired, and someone screamed out. Santana tried to slow down her breathing; did they just kill someone?

Santana pulled out from the guy and crawled over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Freshmen whispered.

Santana ignored him then peaked under the door, trying to see what was going on. She could see people's feet and... Holy shit! Someone was lying on the ground, blood on the floor. Someone else was trying to help them. It looked like they'd been shot in the stomach.

"Santana... C'mere." The freshmen whispered from behind. She really did need to know his name.

She turned and looked through the darkness at the handsome boy. He had short brown hair, and tanned skin, and from what she could see chocolate brown eyes. She crawled back to him. "What's your name?" She whispered softly into his ear.

"J.R." He whispered back, pulling her back into a hug.

She nodded, trying to keep her mind off of what was happening.

Then they heard someone right outside of the closet, two someone's actually, guys talking.

"No one can find Santana and Quinn." Someone whose voice hadn't broken yet spoke.

They wanted her? Oh god. She tried to keep her breathing low and steady.

"Find them then you idiot." The voice she'd heard before spoke. "Hey you!" He shouted. She could see his feet under the door walk away. "Move and I'll shot your limbs one at a time!" His feet then reappeared outside of the door. "Find those two now!" He screamed, and both left in different directions.

She could feel J.R trembling next to her, and she surprised herself by hugging him tightly. He calmed down slightly and hugged her back before whispering, "We're gonna get outta here alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Mike wasn't sure what they were supposed to do now. He'd been holding Quinn in his arms under the teacher's desk for about 10 minutes now. They'd just sat there in silence. As soon as he'd heard the first gunshot (he wasn't sure what it was at first until he heard a few more), he'd tried to get them out of the school. But there was a guy in their way, gun in his right hand as he closed their exit.

That's how they got there; just sitting, holding each other close. He wanted to know where his friends were, but there was no way in hell he was gonna put Quinn in danger.

Suddenly he heard the door swing open and he shuffled further under the desk, pulling Quinn gently along with him. He knew there was no point; the person would be able to see them under the desk. He quickly peeked his head under and spotted an average height skinny guy with short black hair. He held a gun shakily in his left hand as he looked around. Mike didn't recognize him; it wasn't the guy from the door. He started looking around more, and moved to the back of the classroom. He heard the footsteps stop, and he held his breath, looking under once more.

He was looking down at the boy at the back of the classroom, and then he looked behind him and at a girl. The boy on the floor looked terrified, but was still as a statue.

Though, the gunman only shook his head and kept on walking. _Shit. _He was walking towards them. He shifted himself so he was now in front of Quinn, who was gripping onto his shirt. Mike went on his knees and waited to meet him.

It didn't take long for him to be looking face to face with the offender. Actually, he sort of looked slightly familiar. He was in the Av club? Mike wasn't sure, but he didn't really care. Wait... Ben... Byron... no... a huh! Bruce. He stared at Bruce who held his gun in front of himself. He almost seemed... scared? Stepping back, he pointed the gun straight at Mike.

"Move." Was all he said. Though his voice shaked.

Mike stayed in his position, wanting to pounce, but not stupid enough to do so.

"Move." He said, slightly more confidently.

"Why?" He knew it wouldn't do much to annoy him, but he was willing to prolong whatever Bruce was planning on doing.

He seemed surprised at Mike's answer, but tried to stay in power. "Be-because I-I said so."

"I don't feel like it."

He felt Quinn tug on his shirt.

"Show me the girl." He said, almost as a question.

"Why?"

"Stop playing games!" He yelled, trying to sound tough. It didn't work on Mike though, and he stayed there. If he was planning on shooting him, he should just get it over with already.

Suddenly the boy's eyes widened. Mike looked at him confused. He pointed the gun to the side of Mike and moved forward. Mike then realised he must've seen Quinn, and moved in front of her.

"Quinn." He started. "Come out."He paused. "O-or, I'll sh-shoot your b-boyfriend."

"Mike." Quinn whispered frantically, pushing against his back, which was blocking the two.

"No." Mike said, trying to nudge her back, but she kept pushing.

"I-I'll do it." He pointed it straight at Mike now, finger inching towards the trigger.

Finally he felt Quinn push against him, and he fell forward slightly, losing his footing. He quickly looked up to see Quinn in full view of the guy as she crawled into the opening.

"Get up." He told her, moving away from Mike and to the side of them, training the gun between the two.

She stood up slowly, looking at Mike the whole time, her gaze then shifting towards Bruce.

Mike was about to lose it, he left the other two alone, what did he want with Quinn so much?

"She's coming with me." He stated simply. His confidence seemed to be rising, and it wasn't helping Mike's anger rise.

"No!" He yelled angrily, standing up. Mike wasn't the one to push too much, or say much at all, but this was Quinn they were talking about. He'd die before he let him take her. "What do you want with her?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'm only d-d-doing as I'm t-t-told."

Mike must've seemed intimidating, because the guy's cockiness had completely disappeared. Mike was almost a head taller than him. He was shorter than Mike had first thought. He stood firmly in front of Quinn.

"M-Mike, don't do this." Quinn said.

Mike moved his head to look at her for a second. God he hated seeing her cry. He wanted to hug her and say it'd be all right, but he knew if he did, the guy would take the opportunity.

"Who told you so?" He asked the now scared boy, even though he had the clear advantage with a gun and all.

He frowned. "Just, just do as I say."

"Why?"

"Mike." Quinn hissed, tugging him back slightly.

There was no way in hell he was gonna let her go with him. They clearly wanted her specifically, meaning they were gonna do something to her. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Before he could change his mind, he leapt at him, pushing the gun onto the ground. He fell on top of Bruce, and landed a fist to his face, before feeling him knee him in the crotch. Mike rolled over, and held the source of the pain, then looked up at the offender. He punched him in the face once again before a loud band rang out.

"Mike!"Quinn screamed.

* * *

><p>Sam took in a deep breath, staring straight in front of him. He didn't know what was going on. Why the hell was Finn doing this? He may've wanted to tear him a piece when he did Quinn when they were together, but he got over that, and Quinn soon got over Finn.<p>

"Don't do this man."

"Why not?" Finn hissed back.

"You're better than this, it ain't worth it." All Sam was thinking was _please don't shoot me. _

"It is worth this! You took the girl I love away from me!" Finn said, his gaze shifting back to Rachel.

WHAT? He yelled to himself. Finn had tossed her away like trash, and then jumped into bed with _Sam's _girl, _now _he wanted Rachel? When he finally got her? No way! "Listen, _you _broke up with her man. I really like Rachel, and only want her to be happy."

"She'll never be happy with you!" He yelled.

Sam tried to glance at Rachel who was holding his hand tightly, but he tried to keep his gaze on Finn for the time being.

"We can settle this without bullets Finn."

"NO. WE. CAN'T!" Finn all out screamed.

"Finn." Sam felt someone move in front of him. He looked down at Rachel, who was looking straight at Finn. "I am happy with Sam. We had our time, and it passed. Please... stop this." Rachel was stiff in her spot, not moving her eyes from Finn's, who seemed terribly uncomfortable.

"You- you. How can you s-say that?" He looked at her lovingly, annoying Sam greatly. Why couldn't he accept this? He wanted to get Rachel away from him as quickly as possible, or at least be the one shielding her. He knew Finn couldn't hurt her – well Finn wouldn't right? No. But it made him feel better, having her safely there.

"Finn... put the gun down."

Sam had forgotten the gun in his face.

Finn hesitated before retracting it, but then he must've had a boost of confidence or something, because he just shoved it right back there. "Sorry, Rach... but I just can't do that."

Finn turned his head, and nodded towards who Sam could see as Azimo.

"Listen up you pussy's!" He yelled, raising his gun in the air. "I want all the dude's in there!" He pointed to one classroom. "And I want all the chicks in there." He pointed to one opposite the other. "Now!" He yelled.

Everyone ran for their room, except for Sam and Rachel, who Finn stopped. Also, some dude had lifted up the one who was shot and scurried to the guy's room.

"You guys ain't going anywhere, well... Rachel anyway. Azimo here," he pointed to Azimo, "Will take care of Sam over there." He pointed to a classroom, "for a little while." He grinned.

"No fucking way!" Sam yelled, just as Azimo pulled him onto the ground, landing with a loud thud.

"Sam!" Rachel's eyes widened in fear, and she tried to get to him. Finn grabbed her by the waist and held her back. "Let go!" She screamed as Azimo landed a punch firm in Sam's stomach.

"Ah!" He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. He screwed his face up in anger and jumped at his attackers legs, bringing down to the side of Sam. Damn, he was feeling _really _dizzy. He blinked his eyes, watching as Azimo struggled to get up, when he felt someone knock him over the head, blacking out.

* * *

><p>JR was suddenly jolted out of his sleep when a shot rang out. The shot didn't sound like it was outside the janitor's closet anymore; it sounded distance. He suddenly felt a presence on himself, and noticed Santana sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled lightly before gently moving, and resting her on the floor.<p>

He shuffled towards the door, and looked through the small gap underneath, trying to spot any sign of movement. There was nothing. He dug through his pockets, in search of his phone. Finally he felt it and turned it on. He dialled his sister's number. Yes, most people would've dialled 911 in this situation, but he figured the police had already heard about all this, this _had_ been going on at least... pause, what was the time...bingo. At the very least 20 minutes now. He could call the police after anyways.

"Hello?" A hysterical voice came from the other end.

"Maya?" He asked.

"Jacob? Oh my god... Jacob! You're okay!" She cried.

"Sis... yes, I'm fine." He looked at Santana and took a deep breath. He was hoping he would be fine by the end of this anyway. Santana had been so scared when she'd heard they wanted her, and he would try and get her out of here. He knew she had a reputation for being a bitch, but he hated seeing girl's get hurt. "I love you."

"I love y... wait! Don't you dare tell me you're trying to say your goodbyes! Where are you? You're gonna get out! Don't say you love me! You're gonna be fine!"She was even more hysterical now.

"Aye! Aye!" He tried to calm down her ranting. "Where are you?" He whispered when her talking ceased.

"I'm outside the school."

Good.

"Is there an officer you can give the phone to?"

"Um... of course... of course!" She went silent for a few seconds before he heard her speaking to someone on the other side.

"My-my brother... he's in the building, and on the phone!" She was yelling.

Suddenly he heard a voice on the line. "This is Officer Dust." A young male voice spoke to him. "You're in the school?" He questioned.

"Yes!" He yelled, and then shut his mouth. "Yes." He whispered this time, looking at Santana, who looked like she was just about to wake up, then peeked under the door. No one. Good. "I'm in a janitor's closet."

"Do you know what's going on, or anything that may help us?"

"Um...Well, two people have been shot from what I've seen." He started. "I also heard the gunman outside my door a while ago. They seem to be looking for certain people." He thought for a second before continuing, "Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez." He hadn't been at this school for too long, but he knew all the big names.

He looked at Santana who was just starting to rise from the floor. "I'm with Santana now."

"Thank-you." The man said before saying something else, but not directed at him. "Baxter! Get me the families of Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and Noah Puckerman!" He paused, listening to the answer. "Stop flirting you moron! There is a shooting happening! Get them now, before you have to tell them their kid is dead!"

He heard a 'sorry sir', "I need you to stay on this line."

"Sorry, can't do that. Tell my sister I love her." And with that, he hung up, turning off his phone.

He turned to look at Santana who was sitting up. "Who was that? Did you call the police?"

"Yeah, I spoke to the police outside the school. I told them about what's going on, and they were after certain people." He spoke.

She nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"I'm not sure. 15 minutes?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait... I'm lazy. Well... who do you wanna die and who do you wanna survive? Give me your feedback, it's much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Artie wheeled over Tina, the only other member of the New Directions who made it out. He'd been asking Tina if he could borrow her notes for Geometry when the first shot had sounded. She'd instantly started pushing him, and she ran out of the building, wheeling him out. Luckily they'd been close to an exit, making it out quickly. It'd been at least half an hour since the shooting had started. He was terrified; he wanted to know where Brittany was. He loved her so much.

Artie looked up at Tina. She was talking to her dad. Artie's dad was a town over for a work conference, and was on his way. His mum was sitting on one of the bike racks. Wait... maybe Brittany had her phone. He'd text her.

He pulled out his phone and started typing.

_Brittany where r u? – Artie_

Now he'd wait, and she'd hopefully reply saying she was perfectly fine.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Artie looked up to see his mum now standing over him, a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine mum." He said smiling, trying to lighten the mood. He glanced over to the barricades set up about ten metres away from the main entrance. Officers were shooing distressed parents away, trying to say they had everything under control. Which they didn't, the shooters were still in there, and lives were still in danger. Some probably even lost.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his lap.

He instantly picked it up, opening his new message.

_In the bathroom, artie i'm scared – Britt_

A smile spread across his face, thank god she was okay. If she was in the bathroom, then she was probably safe. Well he hoped so anyway.

_Britt, is the door locked? – Artie_

_No? –Britt_

_Lock the door –Artie_

_Ok – Britt_

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a tall man with short blonde hair and glasses talking frantically to an officer, behind a woman standing holding a boy. He was probably 6 or so, Artie wasn't sure. Wait... that was Brittany's family. He quickly wheeled himself passed a few people and stopped in front of them. "Mr. & Mrs. Pierce." He said.

They turned to look at him and Mr. Pierce smiled lightly. "Artie, have you seen Brittany?"

He shook his head. "She's still in the school, but she's locked in a bathroom so she should be safe. I texted her."

Mr. Pierce smiled happily. "Thank god she's okay." He said, hugging Artie.

Suddenly his phone rang, and Mr. Pierce pulled away. He picked up his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Artie?" He heard Brittany whisper.

"Brittany?"

"Artie I'm scared. I can hear people yelling." Brittany cried into the phone.

"It's okay Brittany, you're gonna be fine. Just stay where you are and wait until they catch the bad people." Artie reassured her.

"Finn's bad?" She asked.

Artie furrowed his brows in confusion. "What? Finn? Why would he be bad?"

"He was hurting people. And they were scared of him. He was yelling at Sam and Rachel."

Artie opened his mouth to talk but closed it again. Finn? As in Finn Hudson? No. How was that possible? Finn was a good guy. He couldn't be behind all this. "Bri-Brittany? Did Finn have a gun?"

"Yeah." She cried.

"Oh god. Brittany, do you wanna talk to your dad?" He questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes."

He looked up at Mr. Pierce and handed him the phone. "Brittany. She wants to talk to you."

He nodded and took the phone from him, instantly trying to calm down his daughter. Artie turned to look for an officer. He knew Brittany wasn't the brightest, but she couldn't just imagine Finn had a gun. He couldn't believe this. Why would Finn do this? He'd always thought he was a nice guy.

He spotted an officer talking into a walkie talkie before clipping it back onto his belt.

"Officer." He said.

An average height guy with blond hair and glasses looked down at him.

"I was on the phone with my girlfriend whose still in the school." He started. "Finn Hudson. She saw him with a gun before she found somewhere safe."

"Finn Hudson?"

"Yes." Artie replied.

"Okay, let me tell the chief. But first, did she tell you if there were anymore shooters?"

"No." He said shaking his head.

"Thank you." And with that he headed towards a tall older looking man.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting in a classroom. He looked up at his enemy. A tall dark haired guy with braces (making his mouth look huge) stood guard at the door, a large gun in hand looking at one spot on the wall. Puck clenched his teeth together in annoyance.<p>

He'd been looking for his phone in his locker when a shot went off. Then before he knew it, he was being forced to follow his captor. Before he'd entered the class, he was pretty sure he saw Finn talking to what looked like to be Sam and Rachel. Before he could see anymore, he was roughly shoved into the class.

"What do you want with me?" He finally asked.

The guy looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want you. The boss does."

"Boss?"He inquired.

"Yup. You're gonna find out anyway, so I may as well tell you who will kill you."He chuckled.

Puck sucked in a breath. He didn't wanna die. He may end up being a Lima loser, but he didn't give a damn; he didn't wanna die like this. He was now seriously considering jumping this guy.

"Finn Hudson."

Wait... what? Did he just say Finn? Finn was behind all of this? That was why he was talking to them. He was probably threatening to kill them. Now he was happy Lauren was at home with the flu. He would willingly die if anything happened to her.

Puck looked at his watch. Nearly 25 minutes they'd been here for.

Suddenly he heard a scream and his head shot up. It sounded like Rachel.

"Stay where you are Puckerman."

He glared up at him, his anger rising. He sat there reluctantly, staring at the guy. He seemed to feel uncomfortable under Puck's stare and squirmed in his spot whenever their gaze met.

"Stop it!" He finally hissed, pointing the gun at Puck.

"Stop what?" He asked, putting his arms up in mock surrender.

"Staring! It's getting on my nerves."

"Well... _your _getting on _my _nerves. So fair is fair."

"I would totally kill you now if you weren't Finn's target."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door behind the guy, who turned around and opened it, revealing Azimo dragging along an unconscious Sam. His eyes widened. There was a huge patch of blood on the back of his head, making a path along the floor. Azimo dropped him a metre away from Puck and walked to the guy.

He whispered something, making him nod, and with that he left. Puck shuffled over to Sam and checked his pulse. He was alive. Shaking him slightly he sighed when there was no response.

"You all are insane." Puck hissed angrily.

"No, we're just sick and tired of this hell hole."

* * *

><p>Mike gasped for air, quickly punching Bruce in the face before rolling off of him, landing hard on his back.<p>

"Mike!" Quinn yelled, falling to her knees and taking him in her arms.

He looked down at his stomach and shuddered. His shirt was stained red from the blood seeping out of his wound. It was in his lower stomach, mocking him. He looked over at Bruce who seemed to be knocked out. He took the gun from his hands and slid it next to Quinn, just in case he woke up.

"We have to stop the bleeding." She said crying. She lay him down and took off her jacket, pressing it against his wound softly. He winced but let her hold it there. Mike lay there with his head back. It hurt like hell.

He heard shuffling from behind Quinn to see the guy who was sitting in the back before. The guy looked pale, clearing scared. He was tall with copper brown hair and had a young face and quite a few scars above his right eyebrow.

"I-I can help. I k-know what to do. My dad's a doctor." He said, kneeling opposite Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Rachel screamed at Finn, hitting him.<p>

"C'mon Rach, calm down." Finn said, hugging her tight as he stroked her hair. She squirmed in his arms, trying to get free.

"Finn! Why are y-you doing this? Y-you're the o-one who broke up with m-me." She said, still trying to break free from his grip.

"I made a mistake and I want you back."

"You're too late."

"Why? Because of Sam? Don't worry; he'll be gone soon enough."

"The more you hurt him, the more you hurt me."

"Don't be like this!" Finn growled. "Azimo!"

"What Finnadork?"

Finn glared at him before speaking. "Take Rachel to Mack."

Azimo raised a brow in question before hauling Rachel towards the class.

"Don't be rough with her!"

"Whatever."

Finn ran a hand down his face. This was not going as plan. "Luca!" He yelled, walking to where all the guy's were being held. He thumped on the door.

The door swung open and Luca stood there with a scowl on his face. He was short and skinny with curly blonde hair. "What?"

"I want you to get that guy out of this school." He said, pointing to the injured one lying on the floor. "Just send him out the front entrance with," he paused, scanning the room and spotted a guy who seemed pretty strong and pointed to him, "You!"

The guy snapped his head around to Finn. "Pick him," He pointed back to the injured on, "up then you'll be taken to the front door to leave." He said.

The guy lying on the floor was looking pale, and would die soon if he didn't get the proper medical treatment.

"Luca, direct them, and then get back here when you're done."

The three left and he looked down the hall at Azimo who was leaning against some lockers randomly shooting doors to classes. "Azimo, stop playing around and get here!"

"Why?"

"Just stand in the room and watch them."He paused. "Don't shoot _anyone_ unless they pose a threat, or _I'll_ shoot _you_."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist lover boy." He laughed; walking towards him, then went flung the door open.

"_Don't _shoot _anyone_." He hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatevs'."


End file.
